Secret Lifestyle
by wthisthisss
Summary: Sasuke's a vampire that ends up staying with Naruto. Sakura bashing and Narusasu! YAOI! Flamers shall be dragged to the middle of the street and shot R&R!
1. Old Mansion

A young boy by the name of Sasuke Uciha was sitting alone in an old abandoned house.

That's where he lived ever since his brother killed his family. It was cold and damp all through the house. Outside the sounds of thunder and the flashes of lightning went all through the sky.

The rain started to pour and he could feel the rain through the cracks of the roof. He cursed the old house. He put his hood up and leaned against the wall. Through the darkness only red glowing eyes could be seen. Sharp fangs showed as he saw

A deer went threw the giant hole in the wall looking for food. He moved swiftly and drank the deer's blood. He was a creature of the night. " Curse you itachi for turning me into this."

He dropped to the floor.. His yell echoed through the house. A few minutes later he was calm... he needed to get some sleep.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was walking home from his day of school. Dressed all in orange and smiling even though it was raining. As he walked the rain got harder.

He lived only a few blocks from school so he walked it. The only thing he didn't like about walking the blocks was this old abandoned mansion. It always looked like the devil lived there... along with tons of rats and all kinds of bugs. Anyways.

The mansion looked scarier when the flashes of lightning surrounded it. Naruto stood there watching it. He scanned one of the windows to see onyx color eyes staring black, a pale white boy was at the window.

He blinked and the boy was gone. " Was I imagining it..." He decided he'd check it out tomorrow.

Once he reached his house he barged in. " Iruka im home!!" he dropped his bag by the door and kicked his shoes off. " Naruto glad to see your home! How was school?" Iruka was always very cheery, but not the creepy kind that makes you think hes going to explode in rainbows.

"Fine I guess, Kiba and me pranked a few kids." His guardian sighed at that. " Don't hurt anyone." Naruto let out a laugh. " No promises. Now im beat so night!" before his guardian could say anything he dashed up the stairs and into his room.

Thoughts and stories of that old house went through his head. The story is that a long time ago the house belonged to a famous vampire clan. No one really knows much about it. No one even believes that the blood suckers exists, but hey, if plastic surgery can

Turn Michael Jackson into a girl then hey vampires certainly live among us. Anyways he spent most of the night wondering who that boy was or did he just think of a very hot boy in his head.

_What the hell am I thinking! I LOVE SAKURA!! _After a while his thoughts trailed off to ramen... oh how badley he wanted to try all the diffent flavours...like banana, trail mix, gummy bears and oh my the wonderful spicy chicken.

Well eventually he fell asleep. Forgetting that he had pages of homework to do. Tomorrow he shall be yelled at by Kakashi then hanged on a pole by his underwear in a cheerleading outfit... Oh and he must explore that old house... and drag kiba!!

Unless he comes up with an excuse that he needs to groom his dog or something...

* * *

Sorry im sorta hyper.. hehe baddd introduction! Hehe please review or I might just give up on this ;; don't worry all the yaoi fans there will be sasunaru in chapters! Very soon too.


	2. Discovery and a friend?

Next morning Naruto awoke to the sound of birds chirping. He looked at the clock and thought it said 6 am… but it actually said 9. He jumped up yelling im going to be late.

He hurried and tried to get dressed but ended up forgetting his pants and his shirt was on backwards.

Once he was dressed he ran downstairs to see that Iruka was already gone for work. He worked as the English teacher. Anyways he noticed a note on the table that said.

The alarm didn't wake you

_And I certainly couldn't. _

_Enjoy your day off ill bring_

_You your homework._

_- Love Iruka. _

" DAMMIT IRUKA MAKE ME GET ALL PANICKY AND DRESSED IN A HURRY AND AHH I HAVE NO FUCKIN PANTS ON!!" after a few minutes of ranting to the fridge he decided to make some ramen.

The Tv was blasting while he watched spongebob and ate his ramen. He always wondered why a yellow sponge lives under the sea…. " Whos lives in a pineapple under the sea SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS!" he sang loudly and out of tune..

The show sadley ended and his 30 minutes of kiddie pleasure came to an end. He remembered he still had that old house to check out….

* * *

The pale boy awoke to the sun hitting his face. Unlike most vampires he was only half. So he could stay in the sun. Only one room of the upstairs was still intact, so he slept there.

He got dressed in his usual attire, black skinnies a ripped black shirt, along with a purple hoodie with black stripes. It was lonely in the mansion, but he survived. Sadley his time will be drawn to an end if he doesn't find someone… lets say.. to feed on?

It was hard to find animals since there was only a small forest near by. If he didn't feed then hed go berserk and attack the people. " Maybe if I interact with the humans… maybe enroll in school.."

He was lost in his thoughts while walking around the giant mansion. The feeling of death still lurked the halls. He needed a vacation from this place.. maybe he'll go live in a dumpster.. yes.. maybe the raccoons taste good?

* * *

Around 1 naruto finally decided to go. " Todays the day the great Uzumaki Naruto discovers the past of the old Uchiha house!" he shouted down the street as he walked.

Well his courage only lasted till he got to the gate..then he sat there arguing with himself for a few minutes then finally decided to enter the path on the way to the front door.

He jumped at seeing a bird fly by. He opened the door, the creaking echoed through the house. Inside it was very old fashioned. On the left a parlor, to the right a dining room, and a stairway right as soon as you enter.

The parlor had a wall missing.. Upstairs a very angry and hungry Uchiha was watching the blonde look through the house. He was just about to attack when he noticed how cute the blonde looked.

_His eyes… his hair… cute? _He stepped back and the floor creaked. The blonde looked up to see something move. " Hey whos there!" his voice a bit shakey.

_Oh shit.._ the pale boy ran into his room and sat in the corner. He wasn't sure what he'd say… _Hi im a vampire care to be my mate? Yeah right… Im homeless? Maybe…_

Naruto entered the room to see the pale boy hunched in the corner. " Who are you?" onyx eyes met aquamarine. " My name… Sasuke…you?" he got up from the floor and stared at the blonde. " Naruto Uzumaki, What are you doing here?"

There eyes locked in a staring contest. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, " I live here." Simply answered. " What? What about your family? How can you live here?!"

Sasuke looked away staring at the ground. " My family died when I was younger. Im an orphan." _Maybe this will get him to leave…_"What you have nowhere to live?! Umm maybe I should call a foster home.." Sasuke twitched at the thought.

_Maybe Iruka would let him live with me.. Wow his eyes there so empty.. so sad, yet beautiful.. His skin looks soft, _and_ his hair… Woah I LOVE SAKURA!! _Still trying to

Convince himself that he is not gay sasuke was getting annoyed. " Don't call anyone. I don't need to live with anyone."

Naruto snapped back to the conversation at hand. " Wait uh… I know I just met you and all but what if you come stay with me.. I mean its better then living here alone.." Sasuke looked over at him. _Why is he so kind… _Sasuke got closer to naruto.

Naruto felt his cheeks flush. " Lets go." Naruto smiled and couldn't help but hug Sasuke.

Even though he got pushed away. " hehe sorry." All he got was a hmph from Sasuke.

The walk back was silent.

Naruto in front as Sasuke trailed behind him. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the blonde… He WAS dressed in orange.. _I hope Iruka will let him stay… Hmm… We'll be best friends! _Naruto started smiling at the thought of having another friend.

Sasuke just stared at the clouds. Walking. Till he hit a pole…. He cursed the very existents of everything.. including some things that Naruto had no idea what it was….

It was only 2 pm when they reached the house. Sasuke walked around the living room looking at all the pictures. " Hey Sasuke you hungry?" he jumped at narutos voice. " No." naruto frowned at his coldness.

" Want to go play a video game?" Sasuke looked over at naruto standing near the couch." Sure." The blonde smiled and told him to follow. Up the stairs and the second door down was narutos room. Of course it was all orange, you could tell sasuke was scared of the color.

The pale boy walked over to the bed and sat down. Naruto hooked up the console and handed a controller to sasuke. He then plopped down next to him. " Ok the games Soul Caliber. Just choose a character and we'll battle." Sasuke nodded.

After a few hours of playing. The score Sasuke 48 Naruto 0. " No fair one more round!" Sasuke smirked. " Your just going to lose." Before Naruto could take a spaz Iruka yelled from downstairs that he was home. " ill be right back stay here."

Sasuke just nodded and switched to one player. Once he saw that Sasuke was distracted he left the room. He just jumped right down the stairs and bolted to the kitchen. "Naruto whos shoes are those? Is kiba here?" iruka didn't even look at him

He was busy putting all the groceries away. " No its not Kiba.. Um Iruka I went to that old house down the street and well you see I found this boy that lives there… Could he maybe stay with us? He has no home.."

Naruto closed his eyes awaiting the answer. " Of Course! Whats his name? How old is he? Is he cute?" naruto smiled and looked up. " Im not sure. His names Sasuke and yeah hes pretty cu- HEY WAIT!?" his guardian couldn't help but laugh.

Naruto pouted. " So I guess your going to sleep on the couch?" the blonde just watched Iruka put the food away hoping he got ramen. " Nah ill sleep on the floor." Iruka stopped for a moment lost in thought on how his boy already had a crush..

" Get an extra blanket and pillow from the closet and im heading out teachers meeting. I got a movie that you guys could watch." Naruto walked over to the table and saw Silent Hill on the table. " A horror film.. Grreeaaatt!!"

A few hours late when Iruka left and Naruto pried Sasuke off the game. They were both downstairs making popcorn and guzzling down a litre of coke they found in the fridge.

" What movie are we watching?"

The pale boy asked while leaning on the counter. Naruto was watching the bag of popcorn pop in the microwave.. Oh the fascinating technology that amuses the minds of the dumbfounded.

" Oh um.. Silent Hill.. Im not sure what its about, but its suppose to be scary." Naruto went back to watching the popcorn till the "idiot buzzer" went off. He toke the bag and put the popcorn into the bowl. He was about to leave when he noticed Sasuke not budging.

"Sasuke you coming?" the pale boy jumped and started following naruto back up to his room. The TV was set up near the end of the bed so they both had to lay down next to each other. After about an hour into the movie Naruto was shakey.

Sasuke didn't budge. The movie was at the point when the nurses were slicing each other. Naruto hide his face into Sasukes shoulder, he never noticed how close they were before. His face got hot and he pulled away.

Onyx eyes were fixated on the TV. The blonde couldn't help but stare at Sasuke's pale skin, his red lips, his beautiful raven hair. _What am I thinking… im not gay… damn airplanes LEAVE MY STOMACH I COMMAND YOU! _

After the movie Naruto set up his bed on the floor. " Are you sure you don't want your bed.. I can sleep on the floor." Naruto just smiled. " Nah you're my guest so you get the bed, plus I don't mind it."

They both changed into PJs and got settled. The raven drifted off easily. Naruto had a hard time sleeping. Images of the movie haunted his mind. He couldn't help but worry an evil girl will come and rip him apart.

He turned and tossed. Still nothing. A loud sigh escaped his lips. Sasuke got annoyed. " Go to sleep. You woke me up.." naruto jumped at the sudden words that came from the bed next to him. " S-sorry.. just uh.. the movie sorta scared me…"

Trying to fight back a blush is harder then expected. " Come here." The pale boy scooted over so now his back was against the wall and there was enough room for Naruto to sleep. Naruto just looked at the pale boy then got in.

Sasuke had to resist the urge to bite him soft neck. The closeness wasn't helping much either.Naruto couldn't help bug snuggle into Sasuke. He was scared of the little girl after all. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto. " The scary monsters arnt going to get you"

Sasuke smirked at his comment. Naruto wanted to punch him… but resisted. They both drifted off soon.

Iruka came in to check on the boys, but had to run downstairs to get a camera. Well it is cute that there cuddling…. Right? Fine he wanted blackmail rights…

* * *

Wow this is long… is it good? Please review…. Ill update more often 


	3. First Day

The next morning Naruto woke up to the sound of… smashing? He opened his eyes still half asleep to see Sasuke bashing the alarm clock against the wall… He couldn't help but

Laugh.. " It wouldn't stop beeping.."

The raven put the clock down and looked at Naruto stretching. " Well I do need that, and what time is it… We don't want to be late." He got up and looked around for some clothes that were clean.

He ended up wearing a black shirt with orange shorts. Sasuke wore what he wore… yesterday… " Good morning boys." Iruka greeted with a smile. A creepy happy smile that looks like hes going to eat you.

Apparently naruto did like something as much as ramen… WAFFLES! Naruto ate his stack quickly. Sasuke only toke little bites. He needed blood… he was going to lose it.. soon.

It was only 7:30 and school started at 8:30. Naruto was on the couch watching his kittie pleasure, SPONGEBOB! Sasuke noticed that Naruto was a very bad singer.. " I cant believe you watch this.."

The blonde looked over to see Sasuke standing near the couch. " Its pretty funny…" he sighed and walked outside. In the corner of his eye he saw a rabbit hop by. He swifty moved and caught the rabbit.

It kicked and scratched but couldn't get free.. Sasuke looked at it, its fur was soft, it struggled to get free but gave up after awhile. He let his fangs show and his eyes turn a crimson shade of red.

He bite down on the rabbit with no hesitation. He drinked the red liquid. His sanity has been saved. Luckily he was behind a tree so no one saw anything. He disposed of the bunny in the forest behind Narutos house.

* * *

After his show was over it was time to head off to hell.. er I mean school! The walk was silent on Sasuke's part. Naruto couldn't help but talk about everything. "eh.." the most sasuke said..

As they reached School grounds a boy with a dog on his head ran over. " Hey Naruto guess what I fo- oh hey who is this?" Dog boy got right into Sasuke's face and stared.

He shot him a death glare and dog boy stepped back. " Woah don't kill me."

Naruto laughed. " He's Sasuke. He's staying with me." He smiled. " Hey Sasuke, Name kiba and this is Akamaru." Akamaru barked happily.

" eh.." Its like Sasuke hates the entire world population… tsk tsk… Anyways. Kiba glared at Sasuke for a long time. Due to Naruto always being around him. As they were walking around the grounds they met up with Shikamaru and Shino.

Of course Naruto had to introduce Sasuke since he didn't feel like speaking more then "eh" oh my hes from Canada! While they were walking around a certain pink haired monster was watching them.

* * *

" Hey Ino whos the new boy with Naruto?" Ino looked up to spot the raven with the idiotic naruto. " I don't know but hes cute!" hearts came to her eyes like the creepy stalker she is. " Sorry Ino but this ones mine." She smirked.

"No Fair Sakura! Well looks like your competing with every girl in school since he already has a fanclub." Yes all the girls were staring and whispering. A few said hi but still he just said eh.

" Now Ino im head cheerleader. He ll be all over me. Watch and Learn." She got up from the table they were at and walked over to the group. "Hey boys." Naruto recognizing the voice turned around to see Sakura. " Hey Sakura!"

She toke a quick glance at naruto then turned her attention to Sasuke. " Move Naruto." She pushed him ou

* * *

t of the way and went to Sasuke. " Hi there im Sakura Haruno. Head Cheerleader here. Whats your name?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke. _No way shes interested in him!! NO WAY!! HES MINE!! Wait what?! Geez I just met him and I- no no no!! I want sakura!! _" eh… Sasuke.."

She would have melted if she were a pink snowman…. But sadley shes a billboard….

" Oh well how would you like me to show you around." A faint blush

could be seen on her cheeks. " eh.. naruto already is showing me around.." _this girls annoying.._ " Oh but im sure youd like to hang with me then this loser." Naruto felt a ping to his heart. "

" Hes not a loser… Now leave me be.." with that Sasuke walked off and Naruto followed. Sakura stood there looking like an idiot. " Sasuke.. why didn't you go with her?  
shes popular… and cute.. and well nice at times.."

Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru didn't bother following them. " Troublesome. He looked familiar.." Kiba looked at Shikamaru dumbfounded. He sighed and went to go find a nice spot to sleep under till the bell rang.

" She's annoying." Simply put yes she is. AND A BILLBOARD!! Shes secretly a billboard blow up doll that can talk and scare little children with her ugliness. Anyways.

Naruto just didn't have anything to say.

Once the bell rang they headed inside. They went to the office to pick up Sasuke's schedule and locker number. Sasuke glared at everything. Even if it didn't move!

" Number 124.. A few down from mine!"

He wasn't even paying attention to that. " eh.." Naruto sighed. " Is something wrong?" he glared at a bunch of girls giggling and staring. " I don't like people." Naruto sighed again.

Next stop Kakashis class of MATH OF DOOM!! Well he really didn't do anything. Just sat there reading his dirty book. As they walked into class kiba called Naruto over to sit at there usual spot, but Sasuke went straight to the back.

It was dark back there and no one sat there. All eyes were set on him. Well all the girls. Naruto wanted to sit with Kiba and the rest but he just followed Sasuke. Sakura kept glaring at him. He hates that Sakura now hates him….

" Why are we sitting in the back?" Sasuke toke a seat in the corner and Naruto sat right down next to him. " No ones back here." Naruto sighed. _This guys a pain.. _Kakashi assigned a page in the math text book then just went back to reading.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Even though Naruto had almost gotten stampeded by girls when they all wanted Sasuke to sit with them. Strangely he just wanted to Stay with him. Naruto couldn't figure that out.

During lunch they sat outside near a tree. Sasuke spoke more then one word! JOY TO THE WORLD THE EMO IS TALKING! Naruto liked the his voice. They told stories of there childhood and there likes and stuff.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke had sad stories… most of his were stupidity. Like the time he thought crayons were colored candy and he ate them all. He wish he could get the raven to laugh.

The rest of the day nothing interesting really happened. Just that Sakura was trying desperately to get Sasuke to notice her and ino laughed her ass off at Sakura's failed attempts. HAHA SHES A FAILURE!

Mostly they just had a page of math… homework is waist of trees… The walk home was loud since Kiba came along. Sasuke was walking behind while Naruto and Kibda were talking. The raven glared at the back of kibas head. Hoping to drill a hole through him.

_Ill claim him as my own.. soon enough.. _evil schemes on how to "dispose" of say kiba went through the ravens head. Well till Kiba left and went the other way down the street.

He caught up to Naruto. " Hey you shouldve talked with us! Kibas really kool."

Another "eh" response. Naruto got the suspicion he doesn't like Kiba. " So.."

Sasuke didn't even pay attention. His evil ideas were too evil to ignore. Tehehehe!

Once they got home Sasuke just went straight to bed. He hated the sun. Naruto never understood him. A few hours of TV and trying to wake Sasuke, which failed was all he did. Then the gruesome hour of math homework…

When it was finally time for him to sleep Sasuke was wide awake. Naruto didn't even pay attention to Sasuke staring at the Moon. It was a clear night and the stars could be seen brightly from the window in his room.

Naruto layed down on the floor staring at the boy on the bed next to him. The moonlight made his pale skin look angelic. His onyx eyes glistened in the light. His hair looked like it had an aura around it. Of course he cursed

Himself for thinking this. Well he certainly wasn't going to let Sasuke take Sakura away from him! He smiled. " Naruto… Thank you." Naruto jumped. " For what?" Sasuke looked down. Like he was.. embaressed? " For taking me in." He got up and bent

Down next to naruto. He gave him a hug. Yes Sasuke Uchiha the ice king hugged someone! NOW STOP STARING AND GO AWW!! A blush went over Narutos face and airplanes came to his stomach.

" I-its no p-problem." Sasuke let go and got back into his bed. " Idiot.." Naruto would have taken a spaz but he fell asleep. Sasuke stayed up a bit looking at the moon. It was pretty.

Once Iruka went to sleep he sneaked outside to look for prey. He didn't even notice red eyes were watching him in the abyss.

* * *

Sorry if this is too long. I got a bad review on my writing style so ive been trying to give

Detail… and im sorry if the characters are a little different im trying. Reviews are most appreciated. They give me confidence in my story. So click the review button!


	4. Invite

Next morning the same routine. Sasuke tried to brutely murder the alarm clock, he wore the same clothes, orange was all naruto wanted, he had ramen and Sasuke just ate bread.

Least the morning walk was normal…

Once they reached school grounds the pink billboard was giving out pink cards. Apparently she was throwing a party. Naruto badley wanted to get an invite, Sasuke went eh. AGAIN!!

" Hey Sasuke!" he twitched at the sound of her amazling squeaky voice. " What…" she jump right in front of him and handed the card to him. "Your invited to my wonderful party! Ill expect you to show." She gave him a wink then ran off.

"tch… Shes annoying." Naruto had the urge to punch him but resisted. " But shes so cute just like you!" he froze. Did he just call the ice king cute?! Oh my call the FBI! " what was that?" Sasuke turned to look at him.

" Uh nothing… So uh you going to go?" a small blush crept on his face. " No. I don't like people." He sighed. " Cmon itll be fun!" Sasuke shot him a glare. " Why should I?" naruto thought for a moment. " Well… itd be fun and plus you could take me! Ive never really been to a party.."

he looked at the ground waiting for rejection. He had no idea why he wanted to go… just… a night with Sasuke in a party with music and beer? " Fine, but if she pisses me off were leaving."

Naruto literally glomped him. It attracted a lot of attention and girls secretly pulling the machetes out of there backpacks. Run naruto before the fangirls devour you alive! Then take sasuke and hide him away in a closet forever!! Tsk tsk.

Kakashis class was normal. Sitting there doodling. Getting Glared at. Sasuke not even paying attention. " Sasuke… don't you think you should wear other clothes?" he looked at naruto. " I have none.."

Naruto almost bursted out laughing. He pictured Sasuke wearing his clothes… bright orange clothing on sasuke. The fangirls will shiver in fear! " Well… tomorrow we get out early.. so how about we go shopping? Ill ask Iruka for some money." All he got was a nod.

Next few classes were very boring. Todays national bored day. Dun dun dun joy to the world the billboard got shot. I mean uh… yeah I cant think of anything so lets go with she didn't die but got hit in the head with a volley ball.

Lets see its lunch time? Sasuke was debating whether or not to tell him that he was a vampire.. and luckly.. no one knew his last name…. " So Sasuke. Um… Whos Itachi? You were mumbling his name in your sleep.. uh is he your secret lover?" Sasuke spit out his drink and glared.

Naruto jumped and made a squeak noise. " No." Naruto stared dumbly at Sasuke. " He's my brother. He killed my parents when I was younger…" Naruto felt very bad for him. He couldn't help but give him a hug. Of course he got pushed away.

For some reason he felt a bit of sadness being rejected. " Sorry.. I thought you needed one." The pale boy looked at the ground. " No. Im sorry. Im not use to hugs." Oh my he apologized?! Am I dreaming?! Oh my! Shhh the apocalypse shall be here!!

They sat by the tree silently. Naruto didn't know what to say after the weird conversation. He started wondering why Kiba and Shino stayed away from them…

* * *

From a distance Shino and Kiba were sitting at a table. Kiba glared at Sasuke still hoping he'd drop dead. " Grr why does he always have narutos attention shino are you paying attention HELLO?!" Kiba literally yelled into his ear.

" Im now deaf. Thanks. I think he fell for the raven. Kiba are you jealous?" He sighed. " A little. He stole my best friend. Wait.. HE SWINGS THAT WAY?!" Shino sighed. " Your oblivious to everything."

Kiba got up and started pacing. He looked for the signs, but found nothing. " SHINO I CANT FIND ANY SIGNS!!" he toke a spaz and fell to the ground flailing. He looked like a fish… then something that just saw Sakura without make-up.

" Kiba get up your embarrassing." He did what he was told. " Shino.. how do you know if you swing that way?" Shino looked up from staring at a bug on the table. " Same thing with a girl but it's a guy."

Kiba then went back to pacing THEN had another spaz attack. Shino sighed and walked away to find Shikamaru. He couldn't stand being with the lunatic any longer.

He found shikamaru in the library. He was reading about some ancient vampire clan. " Hey Shikamaru. What are you doing?" he looked up from his book to see shino standing there. Why he wore the sun glasses? Probably to hide his cute innocent eyes!

Or maybe he likes to scare people.. " Research. That boys name and face looked familiar. How troublesome itd be to find out hes actually a member of the Uchiha clan." He sighed then looked at another book.

" Maybe we can ask Naruto what his last name is." Shino was looking around. "Troublesome." Not much was said after that. Shikamaru was reading and then kiba barged in and kidnapped Shino. Poor shino..

* * *

Next classes were boring. After school wasn't much better. As soon as they stepped outside Naruto started yelling at Gaara for bumping into him. Yes he was very spazzy.

Then it got into a fight…

Gaara controlled the sand to knock Naruto back into the wall. The onyx eyed boy got furious and his eyes turned into a shade of red. No one noticed but Gaara. He got into a fighting stance and waited for Gaara to make a move.

He blocked the sand shots and swiftly landed a punch on gaaras face. He moved fast and all of his blows hit the sand boy till he couldn't get up off the ground. Temari and Kankuro yelled at Sasuke to stop.

He turned around to walk towards where Naruto was sitting. The boys siblings rushed to help him up. Sasukes eyes were back to normal. " You alright Naruto." He looked up to See sasuke standing over him. " Yeah im fine.. just a bit dazed."

Sasuke helped him up then brought him to the office. They waited for Iruka to come down to see. " What happened?!" Naruto sighed at his guardians over reaction. " Im fine Iruka. Just got into a bit of a fight."

His guardian sighed. The pale boy was looking around the room bored like. " Alright well lets go." Sasuke helped Naruto back up. The blonde put his arm around the others shoulder and used him as a leaning post.

This put butterflies in his stomach. _Not gay not gay not gay not gay oo he smells nic- not gay!! _Ahh his inner battle. How fun. He helped him into the car. The ride was long and silent.

Naruto fell asleep on Sasukes shoulder. Iruka squealed. Literally. As soon as he looked at them once the car stopped. He gave a big loud fangirlish squeal. Anyways, sasuke couldn't wake Naruto up so he had to carry him into the house.

Iruka wish he had a camera. Bridal style looked so cute. He carried him up to his room and layed him down on the bed. He didn't wake up till 10pm. He sat up and looked around the room dazed. " Sasuke?"

The door opened and the pale boy stepped him. " Where were you?" he didn't even notice him. He just sat down on the bed on the floor. " Just went for a walk." With that naruto layed back down.

Sasuke then layed down too. " Uh do you want the bed?" a mumbled no was all he got. " Sasuke.. thanks for earlier.." he couldn't fight back a blush. My oh my narutos a cherry!

" It was nothing." Secretly Sasuke couldn't help see Naruto get hurt.

Sasuke was falling for him? His intention was to get the blonde to fall for him.. not the other way around… " Hey Sasuke.. are we friends?" Sasuke thought for a moment. " I believe so." Naruto smiled..

"Night Sasu…" he drifted off to sleep. " Night Naruto." Then he fell asleep. Maybe the next day will be more pleasant.

hehe i like this story! Umm sorry i like to put random comments in my story ;; i cant help it.. please review! they make me happy and then i feel like i want to write the next chapter!!


	5. Shopping Trip

Well normal morning routine. Normal school day. Except they got out at noon. Every Thursday they got out at that time. Of course the teachers just want to be free of the gremlins before they go insane, hey least they don't try to eat you.

The Mall was a few blocks away from the school. Naruto was happily walking along with Sasuke dragging behind him. Naruto got about 300 from Iruka for shopping! Now we know why Naruto is gay…

Everyone usually headed to the mall after they got out on Thursdays. Only thing to pass the time. Anyways the walk was silent. All of their walks are silence… They must learn to bring an annoying pipsqueak to be loud…

" So lemme guess you want dark colors and skin tight?" They were wandering around looking at the stores. " Yes." Wow he has a very large vocabulary. They were wandering around then a store caught Sasuke's eyes.

Hot Topic. He dragged Naruto in there. Looking at all the wonderful things it had. They spent most of there money there. They made the owner very happy. They got a lot of dark skinnies, arm bands, hoodies and even hair dye!

" Wow that store was dark.." Sasuke made Naruto carry everything since it WAS his idea. Oh my he's a pack mule!! " I like it." They made there way to the food court. Naruto just ordered them some fried rice and sat down at a table.

" Whats with the dye?" He was looking at some of the stuff the raven bought. " I want to experiment." Naruto found orange dye. He looked at him funny. " I thought you hated orange?"

He toke a bite out of his rice then looked at the blonde holding the dye. " Its for you. That's why I said experimenting." Naruto tried to picture Sasuke with orange streaks… then he thought he looked like a male version of Mary Poppins.

Just a bit more.. gothic? They talked a bit during there lunch, but not much. They walked around a bit seeing if they knew anybody. Sadley they ran into some of the bullies. They didn't pay any attention to them.

They walked around a bit till Naruto wanted to stop at the pet store. He loved animals. " Hey Sasuke look at the fish! Hey a snake!" like a kid in a candy store he ran around going look at this. Till one animal caught his eye.

"Sasuke look it's a fox. Aww he's so cute. I love foxes." He kneeled down to get a better look at the little fox in the cage. He thought it was the most adorable thing alive. Well.. except for Sasuke. _Wait NO!! Sasuke isn't adorable.. well maybe today the way his hai- no no no not gay straight. Straigth not gay straight not gay. Gay not straight, wait what?!_

He didn't even notice people look at him while he was arguing with himself. I swear he looked constipated. " Naruto you ok?" he left his mind rant and looked up at Sasuke. " Uh yeah fine.." he got up and he looked down right embaressed.

Next they hit the book store. " You like poetry?" Sasuke looked up from his book to see the blonde staring. "What does it look like?" naurto sighed and walked around. He saw Shikamaru looking at old books in the back of the store.

" Hey Shika whatcha up to?" he jumped a bit at seeing Naruto right behind him. "How troublesome it is to see you. Im doing research. By chance do you know Sasuke's last name?" the blonde looked puzzled for a moment.

" Nope he never mentioned it to me.. Why?" Shikamaru sighed. " I've seen his face before in one of these books but I cant remember what. I have a suspicion to believe hes apart of one of the vampire clans."

As he looked through the books Naruto died of laughter. " Yeah right shika vamps don't exsist!" Sasuke heard that comment and smirked. _Soon enough my prey. _" Why do I even bother with you. Try to get his lastname for me. I swear your so troublesome."

Naruto went back to Sasuke to see he was done reading his poetry book. " Lets go." Naruto gave him a sort of dumb look. " Naruto. Lets go home." He snapped back to reality. He must have got distracted by his charming good looks.

They decided to call Iruka to come get them. They were outside in the parking lot just talking. " Hey Sasuke.. Can I ask you something?" the raven looked up from staring at the ground and turned his attention to the blonde.

" What is it." The blonde sighed. " Well do you believe in vampires and stuff like that?"

_He must think im an idiot.._ " I think they may exsist." He couldn't help but laugh at the raven. " Your so weird." He put an arm around Sasuke.

" It looks like were a couple.." Naruto didn't realize people were staring at them. He let go of the poor raven. "Sorry.. Didn't notice." Everything got silent.. Till Naruto decided to chase a few cars… well it was something to do to erase the doom of boredom.

Finally Iruka showed up. They put the stuff they bought in the trunk and jumped in. Through the entire ride Naruto and Iruka were fighting over which music to listen too. Till Sasuke just changed it to a good station.

Naruto then found out Sasuke could sing. Oh my god hes secretly the gay backstreet boy! Shh tell the world. Once they were home they unpacked everything into Narutos room. Once it was later they were both just sitting around watching tv.

" Hey Naruto.. Can I dye your hair.." the blonde toke his attention off of stewie trying to kill lois to look at Sasuke. " Um sure.." they both got up from the couch and went upstairs to there room.

Sasuke grabbed the bag and looked through it for the orange dye. He told Naruto to sit. At first he was just playing with his hair. Sasuke then mixed the dye stuff and applied it to his hair. After a while of Naruto complaining about the smell and Sasuke yelling

At him to be quiet

They washed the dye out and Naruto had bright orange streaks. " Woah! That's cool! How do you know how to dye hair?" the blonde was exaiming his hair in the mirror in his room.

" the directions were simple. Now im going to do mine." He left to leave Naruto admiring the orange streaks in his hair. After about an hour Sasuke came back with… purple streaks?

" Wow purple? I never thought that. Aww you look so cute! I mean uh .. nice.." a faint blush could be seen. Sasuke just smirked. " Thanks." He sat down on the bed and looked at the embaressed Naruto have another brain war.

" What do you want to do now?" Naruto jumped. " Uh well I.. Have no idea.." it was almost 9 and they were bored. They sat there staring at the ceiling for a long time. " I KNOW!" Naruto jumped up and startled the half asleep raven.

" Lets play truth or dare!" he smiled. He really liked that game. " Alright.." Naruto sat cross legged on the floor and looked up at the raven. " OK! So truth or dare Sasuke!" way too hyperactive.. he should really lay off the sugar..

"Truth." The blonde thought for a moment. " Do you have a crush on anyone?" this made the raven twitch. Yay twitchy! " Hm.. Possibly." This made the blonde curious. Very curious. " Oh really who?"

The raven just looked around. " You asked if I had one on anyone not who it is. Truth or dare." This made Naruto frown. " Dare!" Well after a bunch of embaressing secrets and really odd dares. (Naruto had to call Iruka Mother) they were both getting extremely tired.

"Ok one last one.. Truth." Naruto was ready to fall asleep. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" naruto looked at his feet embaressed. " Um well uh… No.." Sasuke actually laughed a bit. Im not kidding. He just laughed. " HEY! Its not funny.."

Naruto got up and pushed the raven off the bed. " What was that for!" he looked down at the raven on the floor and started laughing himself. " That was for laughing at me!" that made them both laughed.

They suddenly got yelled at too sleep by Iruka. " Aww oh well time for sleep!" Sasuke got up from the floor and walked over to Naruto. " One thing first." He turned the blonde to face him and planted a swift kiss. His face got as red as a cherry.

" What was that for!" Sasuke layed down on his bed. " So your not such a loser." That got him mad. " HEY!!" the raven smirked. " Sleep." Naruto tried to argue more but the pale boy just ignored him. _Oh wow that's what a kiss feels like.. I want another…what am I talking about?! Its sasuke.. and hes a guy!! Why did he kiss me…_

During his mind rant he dozed off. So Sasuke got up and went to find something to feed on. He was running out of time. The animals were hard to find.. He needed naruto to be his..

* * *

Sorry it toke so long to update. I actually don't like this chapter much.. hehe sorry I have to put my own comments.. Anyways review! Please! It helps my confidence.


	6. Party

Today is the day. PARTY! Naruto was excited as ever. He never been to a party. Sasuke was just eh don't care. The school day was slow. Everyone questioned the streaks. Sakura and Ino thought Sasuke looked hot with the purple streaks. Naruto looked like a pumpkin to them.

"God Sasukes so cute!!" ino made a very high pitched fan girl squeal. " Remember Ino. He's mine." Ino made a very annoying sigh that got miss billboard into a rant on how she embarrasses her. " Well anyways the party will be the best of the year!! Hehe you should see the dress I got! Sasuke couldn't possibly resist me!!"

Ino rolled her eyes. She had her own plan for getting Sasuke. She also got something that makes her look like a bit of a slut, but that's what they are!

Time flew by and yay it was lunch. Sasuke was sitting in a corner table glaring at anything that came close. Till naruto ran in. " sasuke!! Everyones been complementing my hair! Even Sakura did!! She said it was cute!" He sat down right next to Sasuke.

" nn…that's nice." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Cmon you got to admit shes pretty." Naruto put an arm around Sasuke. "cmon!" the pale boy pushed naruto away and he fell on the floor. Sadley he grabbed onto Sasukes arm and pulled him with him.

Everyone turned to face the two boys on the floor calling each other names. " Sasuke GET OFF!" he quickly got off him. "Sorry." Sasuke left the room fast. Naruto sat there confused on what happened.

_Sasuke seemed jealous of Sakura complementing me.. Wait.. HES GAY?! Omg yay! Wait no… uh… I like sakura I like sakura I like sakure I like sasuke. WHA?! Calm Naruto… Maybe… No idea…. Hmm…_

He sat there on the floor having a mind rant while people just stared. He noticed them and quickly got up. " umm.. Nothing to see here." he ran out of the lunch room thinking where Sasuke would be. Of course he found him randomly sitting on a bench in the hall.

When he got close he saw that he wasn't alone. Sakura was with him. He quickly hide behind a trash can. " So Sasuke your coming right?" Sakura got a bit closer to the pale boy. Naruto felt the urge to push her away and steal sasuke. " Eh…Yeah." he moved away from her.

Course he didn't like the billboard. She was annoying as ever . " Great! So are you going with a date?" Faint blush. Now shes a cherry billboard!! " Tch… Just bringing Naruto.." she gave him a look of disgust. "why that freak?! Hes obviously a loser!" Sasuke got mad he stood up so fast she fell off the bench. "Never talk like that about him"

Fangs were showing and his eyes red. Sakura sat there frozen in fear. Naruto ran from his hiding place to ask what happened since he wasn't payng attention due to his mind rant. Sasukes face became normal. " I-I fell that's all. Im alright now." Sakura got up and looked at Sasuke. " Um ill see you guys tonight! Bye!"

She almost ran down the hallway. _What was with Sasukes eyes.. And those fangs!! I must've hit my head.._

_Just seeing things..yeah that's it_. "Woah what was with her?" Naruto scratched the back of his head confused. " Nn…Don't know." Sasuke put his hands in his pocket and walked off leaving Naruto to stand there and ponder his thoughts.

* * *

In the library sat Shikamaru. " Troublesome.." He put a book down on the desk and scanned through the pages. He stopped at one with a portrait of a family there. " Uchiha Clan.. Sasuke Uchiha..Troublesome."

He remembered that they were a famour vampire clan.. But they were suppose to have died…

* * *

Rest of the day just went by… fast? Naruto was having a spaz on what to wear and Sasuke just didn't care… as always… someone should make a list on how many things he doesn't care about…itd be in china.

Naruto finally found something to wear. After tripped over his foot, the bed, clothes and apparently a computer mouse…don't question the power of the mouse! The ride was silent. Naruto kept checking himself out in the mirror. Sasuke smirked at him. Once Iruka dropped them off and made an embarrassing goodbye they walked up to the door.

Sakura came out and greeted them. They were early… the whole 2 hours of earlyness killed Sasuke. More time with Sakura then he ever wanted. Naruto loved it. Even though he doesn't like Sakura anymore…People showed up with kegs.

"Beer? Ive never drank in my life.." Naruto stared at the can Sasuke handed him/ "just try it." he toke a sip then made a face of disgust.. " this tastes nasty.." he couldn't help but drink the wonderful dog piss.

Once he got drunk though… the music couldn't drown him out.

Sasuke walked around trying to find he loud naruto. " Ya know… RAMEN is where its at…. Soo goood…ehehe noodles are wonderful. There betta then jim carey!!" Sasuke grabbed his drink then dragged him away. " You've had too much!" Naruto stumbled a bit while being dragged.

Sasuke toke him upstairs into one of the bedrooms. " Sit stay." Naruto mumbled stuff that made no sense..

Sasuke sat down next to naruto. " How many did you have.." he thought for a moment… " bout as much as whatever 7 shiney cans have in them!" with that he threw up..

Onto the side of the bed… " Gross.." Sasuke moved back a bit away from it. " heeyyy don't move away!!"

He moved closer to sasuke. .. " Naruto what th-" his sentence was cut off from Narutos lips. The blonde tried to pin Sasuke to the bed..

The raven switched postions so now Naruto was on the bottom. " heeyyy noo faaiirr!" Sasuke smirked at him. "weakest on the bottom." before naruto could say anyting there lips met. Sasuke then deepened the kiss and fought Narutos tongue for domination. He won and got a growl from the blonde.

Suddenly the lights shut off and giant smash was heard. Sasuke sat up quick leaving a disappointed naruto. " What was that." His only reply was a mumble. Drunk Naruto needs to speak English..

Sasuke got off the bed and walked to the door.

He opened and looked around to see some people standing there dumbfounded. He didn't want to leave Naruto but he wanted to know what that smash was. " Stay here." he walked down the stairs and ran into Sakura handing out flashlights. " oh sasuke!! Can you please check the power box for me.."

He nodded and toke a flashlight. He almost slipped on the steps of the basement. Once he was down there he searched for the power box… but found that it was ripped from the wall… and the basement door that leads outside was destroyed.

As soon as he turned around he heard a noise. He turned around to see his brother standing before him. "itachi!" He ran towards his older brother but he moved to fast and hit the wall hard enough that he got knocked out.. " Foolish little brother.." he kneeled down and moved the hair from his

Younger brothers face.

He then left a swift kiss and left before anyone found him. " Face me when your stronger.." with that he left. Minutes later Sakura came down to find Sasuke on the floor..she panicked and called 911. Naruto came down when he got a bit more sober.

He saw an ambulance leave and asked what happened. His heart hurt when they said Sasuke needed to go to the hospital.. He was worried… He called Iruka to come and get him. He needed to be with him.

* * *

Mm its sucks. Well my opinion. Sorry it was sooo delayed!! Im bad at describing stuff hehe… Reviews would be most loved!


	7. Revealed

* * *

Naruto waited outside of Sakura's house for Iruka to come and get him. By then he was fully sober . Didn't take that long for the alchol to go right through him. As he stood there waiting thoughts of what happened went through his head. He should've followed him.

The car pulled up in the driveway and the blonde hopped in. "Iruka we need to go to the hospital." He got a weird look. " The hospital? What for?" Naruto put his seat belt on then looked down. " Sasuke got hurt and they called an ambulance. "

* * *

The ride was silent. They both were lost in thought. Naruto was worried as ever. Hes never been this worried. Before Iruka even stopped the car Naruto jumped out and ran to emergency. "Excuse me miss. " he tried to get the nurses attention.

"Yes can i help you?" he looked up at the tall nurse. " im looking for someone that just came in. He has black hair and black eyes. Have you seen anyone? His names Sasuke." The nurse went around behind a reception desk and called another nurse to the front desk.

After a few minutes of them talking one of them came up to Naruto. "Are you a friend or family of Sasuke?" Naruto stood up. "He stays with me. Were best friends. .What happened?" she was silent for a moment. " He got hit on the head hard and got knocked out. Nothing is wrong with him but we need him to stay the night. He's awake now if you'd like to see him."

He looked over at Iruka sitting in the waiting room then back at the nurse. "yeah i want to see him."the nurse nodded and showed him the way. "This is his room." Naruto walked in to find the raven sitting up in the bed staring at the wall.

"Sasuke! You alright?" Naruto walked over to the bed and sat on the chair next to it. "Tch...I'm fine. When can i leave?" the blonde laughed at him. " So tough all the time. You can't leave till tomorrow." Sasuke looked annoyed at that answer. He looked at Naruto.

As soon as he was about to say anything the blondes cell went off. He got a text from Shikamaru.

**S:Where are you?**

**N: Hospital with sasuke.**

**S: Get out of there!**

**N: What? Why?**

**S: His last names Uchiha. !**

**N: So?**

Before the conversation could go any further a nurse saw that he had his phone on and asked him to turn it off. " who was that?" Naruto looked at Sasuke. " Oh just Shika." A nurse came in. "excuse me but visiting hours are over unless you'd like to stay with Mr. Sasuke."

The blonde looked at the raven haired boy. " Dont matter to me.." he looked back at the nurse. "i'd like to stay." The nurse nodded. "Alright. Im afraid i'm going to have to lock the door. Safety rules. Oh if you need anything hit that button. It will beep us at the desk. " with that she left and locked them in.

Naruto got up from the chair and sat crosslegged on the edge of the bed. Sasuke sat up and looked at him.

" So what happened?"

"just hit my head."

"oh does it hurt?"

"No."

"hey your last name is Uchiha right...does that mean you were related to the people that lived in that old house?"

Sasuke froze. Does he know?

"Naruto...can i trust you?" the blonde looked dumbfounded. "yeah of course!" the raven motioned for him to come sit next to him. Naruto did. Sasuke put his arm around naruto and whispered in his ear. " I'm a vampire.." Naruto pulled away.

"What? No way they don't exsist! Stop playing around." Naruto started smiling but the pale boy just stared. Soon his eyes turned blood red and his teeth grew to fangs. " i wasn't kidding." Naruto got shakey at the sight. " woah.. are you going to kill me now?"

Sasuke smirked. " No. Don't be afraid." Before Naruto could say something Sasuke pulled him into a kiss. " Naruto, Theres one thing. The animals around here are getting low.. that means if i don't get blood i'll go on a killing rampage..so theres something i need you to do."

Naruto stared. The fangs were kind of creepy. Red eyes were hot though. " What do you need?" his voice was shakey. " I need you to be my mate. Which means i'll be able to drink your blood." Naruto didn't move. _Mate? What?! Wait...lover? huh..._

"Well...uh...does it hurt?" Sasuke moved closer. "find out." He toke ahold of naruto and made him tilt his head so his neck was showing. Seconds later he bit down. He drank the blood coming from the wound. Naruto kept making noises but not of pain.

Sasuke licked the wound till it healed. " Did that hurt?" he pulled away. Naruto felt his neck. No mark was left. " N-no.. it felt.. good." He was a bit spooked at this. Sasuke then pulled Naruto into his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"Naruto, I love you." Naruto jumped a bit. "i...i love you too." Sasuke kissed the top of his head. "so does this mean were you know...a couple?" Sasuke smirked. " If thats what you want." Naruto smiled. "course." They sat there cuddled together for a bit..

They both fell asleep in each others arms. Little did they know of the evil that was watching. Itachi couldn't help but plan on how he would dispose of the wretched blonde. He wanted his brother back. All to himself. He wasn't willing to share;

* * *

Meanwhile Shikamaru was cursing at his phone cause it wouldn't send his message. He worried about his friend. He paced around his bedroom thinking of what he could do. He went to his computer to do some research on how to dispose of a vampire. He wasn't going to stand around while his friend is being turned. No not the gay way he already was.

* * *

BLAH! Im soooo sorry! I totally forgot about this. I ll try to update sooner. I hope you liked this! Please review. nd maybe a little incest shall happen! dun dun dunnn...sorry my humour sucks today.


	8. Kidnapped

Next day they were free to go. Iruka toke an overly mother spaz at Naruto for not telling him that he was staying the night. I swear Iruka is a girl trapped in a boys body..or hes secretly a tranny. Anyways they showed up to school. Actually on time.

They walked around school grounds holding hands. Everyone gasped and stared. Miss billboard was crying for a while. " INO! How could he choose that little loser!! Its not fair!!" She wined over and over till Ino had enough of this and pushed her into a trash can. By "accident"

As soon as Shika saw them he was walking in circles going " oh shit oh shit oh shit" over and over. Then kiba thought itd be funny to trip him. " KIBA YOUR LITTLE ASS GET BACK HERE!!" Kibas laughter could be heard all over as he ran for his life.

Luckily shika tripped over a bench. Which made Kiba laugh more. Chaos has struck this poor school. Now all we need to do is set off sparklers and burn it down. Nothing calmed down. Even when the bell rang. Everyone kept rushing to places.

The main gossip was Sasuke and Narutos relationship. Wondering who was the girl. Whoever was, was going to be put into a dress. Whether they like it or not. Since im lazy lets skip all the way too lunch. All the girls were standing around the table where kiba, naruto, and sasuke sat.

" There dating!!"

"omg no way"

"Sasuke i love you!!"

The rants went on and on. Then they turned to impaling naruto, or making him change schools. Never piss off the fangirls. Seriously. We now have guns, and yaoi paddles. Trust me. Fear us.

" Soo..Whos the girl? Cmon guys spill." Kiba was staring at the new couple. Looking like he was going to pounce. "Tch...whats with everyone in wanting to know.." Sasuke looked away from kiba. Annoyed extremely. " Dont mind him. He's the girl though."

Naruto put an arm around him smirking. Boy was he mad. Sasuke glared at him and toke a major spaz. Mr Spaztastic Uchiha. " WHO SAID I WAS THE GIRL YOU DINGBAT!!" Kiba bursted out laughing. Then saw shika. Soo he ran out of there and headed for the one place he wouldnt go. The Gym.

"All i know is you look more like a girl.." He smiled innocently. " I mean i know youve always made the first move but i didnt think i liked you and all. Now i do so im going to make the first move." He kissed Sasuke swiftly and made the raven calm..before his uber bitchy spaz.

Everyone gasped then awwed. Yaoi fans toke picture after picture. They need a bodyguard. They tried to use kiba as one but the girls swatted at him with yaoi paddles. Then it turned into a major mess of making Kiba kiss Shino.

That explains why Shino wears his coat like that. No more kisses from kiba. Anyways..back to the main track of the story instead of my overly weird fantasys andd comments. Like this.

* * *

Soon word was around the school that they were infact dating and Sasuke was the girl. Yes it shocked the small world of high school.

Rest of the day was like your school day. Boring classes. Outside the weather was getting very stormy. 2nd last period it started thundering and lighting. Guess what.. The power went out. The teacher went to go ask the office what to do now cause he didnt know.

So Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and Sakura sat in the back goofing around. "AAHHH!! I hate lightning!!" the pink headed insane child screamed. She clinged to Sasuke's arm hoping for comfort but got pushed off by him.

"Sooo...Im bored now what?" Naruto leaned against the wall staring at everyone looking for the answer to his very simple question. " Dont know.." Sasuke stood up and was about to walk over to his desk when Naruto grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into his lap.

"Mine."

"Omggg Sasuke how can you like this loser?! I mean come on! Im head cheerleader!!" "Meaning your a bitch of all bitchs." Sasuke replied very coldly. Enough to make him seem like an iceberg. Omg he sunk the titanic. Shame on you sasuke.

* * *

Anyways. They all sat around talking till the teacher came back and said they had to head to the gym. They toke over a corner of it. Calling it Ramen Corner Of DOOM. Well Naruto fell asleep quickly. Boredom really gets to people.

Sasuke kept getting a sense of something. He couldn't tell what it was. He asked if he could go to the washroom. Instead he walked around the halls.

"Whos there."

"troublesome..a vampire in our school.."

He turned around to see shikamaru standing there with his pineapple head tilted.

"what do you want?"

"Leave Naruto alone."

"Why should i?"

"troublesome..hes my friend. I dont need him dead."

"I love him you dumbass. I wouldnt hurt him."

"troublesome...What are you even doing"

"i sense something.."

With that he walked away from shika. He followed him just staying quiet. He doesn't really trust him but its nice seeing naruto happy for once. The storm outside made it look like it was night. The few emergency lights shone through the school.

One by one a smash was heard. The lights were shattered. Sasuke went to look at the glass on the ground. He suddenly sensed his brother. "whats wrong?" Sasuke stood up and looked at Shikamaru with fear. " We need to get back to the gym. NOW"

They toke off running down the halls trying to get back to the gym. Once they were there everyone was asleep...he scanned the room Naruto was no where in sight. A note was left in the corner where they were. Kiba was asleep leaning on Shino, Sakura was snoring really loudly.

Reminds me of a troll. Remineded Sasuke as an earthquake. The note said..

_Come back to Me..My little one. Our birthplace. _

_He is nothing but a poor human... Surrender yourself_

_And his life shall be spared. You cant defeat me_

_My little brother..._

"DAMMIT ITACHI!!" he yelled out. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor... "He'll die..a very painful..and slow death... Shika didnt bother to speak. Sasuke got up and headed for the door ignoring Shika's Calls. He went right out of the school and headed for his house.

He'll end this once and for all.

* * *

Sooo yeah...XD haha kinda went from goofy to serious. Sorry it toke a while updating. Review please!


	9. Saved

* * *

Sasuke ran all the way too his house, but sadley he passed it. The thoughts of "Kill him" in a very high pitched voice was running through his head. He turned on his heel quickly and swung open the gates with great force.

"Stupid Itachi, Stupid annoying older brother, stupid house AND STUPID DAMN SNAIL!!!!" He stomped on a poor snail that was making its way across the stone walkway. The snail murder just kept walking towards the door not caring that he killed a father of 3.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard growling come from around him. " oh come on.." Wolfs jumped out and circled him. Growling. "Tch.." He didn't even care that they were. He just toke a lighter from his pocket. Picked up a stick. Lit it on fire and started waving it at them.

He "accidentally" set one on fire which got the others running for there lives from the icy pyromaniac. With a smirk and his so called "sexy" pose he was off to infiltrate his house and take back his love.

Inside it was still as gloomy as ever. No sight of Naruto or Itachi. He wandered around finally yelling Itachi as loud as he could.. he heard a door slam. It was coming from the basement. The perfect place for a vampire to hide. he walked down the hallways till he found the stairs to the basement where he hoped his love was.

He crept down the stairs quietly. He looked at the door for a few minutes not knowing what was behind it. He finally opened the damn thing and finally realizing it wasn't going to blow up. He entered cautiously thinking something was going to pop out and eat him.

Inside the blonde was tied to a chair with his mouth duck taped. Im sure the entire school, or world, would praise this. "Naruto!" he rushed too him, Trying to untie him but he had nothing sharp.

He was trying to say something. "What? What is it?" he stared at him. Then tilted his head forward. Behind him Itachi stood with a crooked smile of a pedo bear. "Hello little brother."

Sasuke got to his feet in a "try and kick my ass" pose. The smaller of the brothers threw the first punch. It was met with a kick to the wall. A few more attempts landed in failure.

He was losing. " I said you couldn't beat me.."

Sasuke was on his knees coughing. He couldn't take this beating any longer. At least without using his vampy powers. As soon as Itachi got close to him he pounced at him with blood red eyes.

He bit him hard on the shoulder. Making Itachi yell in pain. The smaller raven was then thrown to the floor. They stared at each other with same blood red eyes. Ita quickly grabbed the boy by the neck and pinned him to the wall.

"Im still more powerful then you.." he stole a kiss from the younger brother. " Give me.. your power. Ill let you two live." Millions of thoughts were going through sasukes head. On one side. He could just give up his vampy powers and let itachi rule.

Or die here with Naruto. Great choices. Either way the pedo bear would win. He tried kicking him but itachis grip just went tighter around his neck. Sasuke dug his nails into itachis arm, which made him let go.

Time for Sasuke Kick Ass mode! He pushed him back and kicked him in the chest which made Itachi land on the floor. Naruto was wiggling around making it look like he was trying to be a cheerleader.

Before Itachi could get up. Shikamaru showed up! "what the…so troublesome you two.." He dodged an attack Itachi tried. Shikamaru found a nice stake in the ground outside. So guess what.

He drove it right through Itachis heart. The curses could be heard all the way in texas. He suddenly went poof in a purple blackish smoke. The battle was over. The good guys won like always.

* * *

The blonde was still cheerful. Even before they untied him. Now he was bouncing around outside. " FREEDOM! Man that guy was creepy. He seemed to have a little more then brotherly love going on ya know? Hey cmon you two stop ignoring me!!" h

He stopped and turned around to see shikamaru and Sasuke standing there blinking and staring. On the side of the stone walkway was a funereal.. for the father snail. His wife and kids were sniffling at the site of the leaf grave.

"SASUKE!" Naruto pounced at him and hugged him till he couldn't breath. "w-what."  
was his reply before falling backwards a bit. "Nothing I just love you, but your still the girl no matter how badass you try to look."

Before the walking bomb could explode from the blonde and Shika's laughter, Naruto quickly kissed him. "Cmon Mr Im so cool. LETS GO HOME! Im hungry and have a need for ramen."

This time. Sasuke laughed. Yeah I know scary.

Now at home Iruka didn't even know what happened and quite frankly didn't want to know. Now every night Sasuke had real food. Narutos sweet blood. No more smelly animals.

The billboard. Lets just say she never gave up on sasuke no matter how many times he said he was with Naruto. They love each other and shall stay happily together. Until another darkness comes…

* * *

**Twitchs** OMG I FINALLY GOT THIS DONE! Yeah I might make a sequel. Ill also be writing a Death Note. Near/mello fic soon. I can finally let my destructive side out!! Bring on the dynamite. Review please


End file.
